This invention relates to a seal for an eccentric-rotor machine, such as an eccentric-rotor compressor for sealing the gap between a radial end wall of the chamber housing and a radial end wall of the rotor.
It is known to provide, for the above-outlined purpose, a sealing member which, in top plan view, has the shape of a straight-sided polygon. The number of sides of the polygon is identical to the number of the work chambers and further, each side of the polygon extends between two corner bolts. This conventional construction requires a relatively large radially measured width of the radial rotor walls. The desideratum, however, is a narrow width for the radial rotor walls (that is, a large-diameter central rotor opening), for example, for the purpose of permitting the accommodation of a counterweight and a planetary gear of the machine within the rotor.